The Administrative/Leadership &Biostatistics Core of the Program Project (PPG) exists entirely to support the work of the Projects and Transgenic Animal Core. The Administrative/Leadership &Biostatistics Core is dedicated to the following Specific Aims: 1. Stimulate and facilitate strategic planning, scientific activities, and interactions among the projects and core;2. Interact with administrative personnel of the University of Michigan (UM) Department of Molecular &Integrative Physiology, the DM Division of Research Development and Administration, and administrative personnel for each project and core to address financial and regulatory issues associated with the successful execution of scientific goals;3. Maintain communication with and provide necessary documentation of activities to the National Institute on Aging;4. Facilitate data sharing among the three Projects and acquisition of statistical support;and 5. Organize, co-ordinate, and chair meetings of the Scientific Advisory Committee. The Core is housed physically in the newly opened Basic Science Research Building and resides administratively in the Department of Physiology in the School of Medicine. Thus, a major activity of the Administrative/Leadership component involves integrating the roles of Project Director, John Faulkner;Associate Project Director, Susan Brooks;and Administrative Associate, Jane Heibel with the administrative structure of the Physiology Department. This Core group handles day-today administrative and financial operations of the PPG. Final administrative and scientific responsibility for the PPG resides with the Project Director, in consultation with the Associate Project Director as well as considerable input from each Project Leader. The Biostatistics Unit is directed by Lisa Larkin in consultation with Andrzej Galecki. This Unit provides statistical support to all projects and facilitates data sharing among projects. The relevance to public health of the PPG lies in its focus on the major public health problem of 'frailty and failure to thrive'among the elderly, estimated to currently cost $90 billion per year in the U.S. with a doubling time of 40 years, as both the elderly population and the number of frail people among the elderly increase. Geriatricians cite a lack of understanding of mechanisms underlying frailty as a major factor contributing to the lack of progress in the treatment of the condition. With a focus on understanding the mechanisms underlying the aging-associated changes that result in physical frailty, this PPG has the potential to determine and distinguish the factors underlying the condition that constitute changes intimately coupled to the aging process itself from those that are preventable or treatable by scientifically-based medical or behavioral interventions or public health programs.